


Not everyone is out to get you

by DreamingStarChild



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingStarChild/pseuds/DreamingStarChild
Summary: case workers never did anything for them till they were made to. they never helped till things got bad, even after they blamed his mom for everything that happenedryuji doesn't trust them





	Not everyone is out to get you

When he came rushing back home he was expecting his mom needing help with something important not to walk in with some stranger sitting in their living room,

“Ma...what’s going on?”

“Oh! Ryuji. Welcome back” she greeted glancing back to the other in the room, “hanamura-san this is my son ryuji”

Ryuji looked over to the person in question. A young brunette haired man with glasses sat next to his mom holding a clipboard in his lap, “hello ryuji it’s nice to meet you. I hope your mother explained my reason of being here today?” the man stood up from his seat holding a hand out to him

“I’m yosuke hanamura. I’m here to check up on you and your mother”

“Y-your...one of those case workers aren’t ya”

The smile fell slightly from the brunette’s face. “Yes i’m a social worker, but i promise you i’m not here to cause any problems to you or your mother sakamoto-kun” he sat back down after noticing ryuji held no intentions to shake his hand,

“I don’t believe you and i ain’t talking”

“Ryuji!”

The social worker sighed shaking his head “it’s okay mrs sakamoto. I can understand your sons worries”

He glared hard at the man. He doesn’t like this, their good! There’s no reason for them to keep coming here after all this time, “...well first i’d like to if you don’t mind mrs sakamoto, to talk to your son alone like i did with you and then when i’m done we’ll all talk together. Is that alright?” hanamura continued ignoring ryuji’s anger towards him,

“Yes. i understand i’ll be in the other room, ryuji please don’t yell at hanamura-san” his mom said standing up walking over to give him a kiss on the cheek before leaving him alone with the other man,

Once the door shut hanamura looked over towards him again. “Would you like to sit down? Or are you gonna stand there glaring at me the whole time?”

His carefree smile and joking tone did nothing to easy him at this situation. “Wha’da are you here for? My dad hasn’t been near us in awhile. And my mom ain’t done nothing wrong either!”

“Woah. woah! Easy kid. I’m just here to check on you both, i promise” hanamura sat up straighter giving him an uneasy smile, “why don’t we just start with some simple questions okay?”

Ryuji groaned shoving his hands into his pants pockets. “Fine but no promise on me talkin’ or nothin”

Hanamura just sighed holding his hands flat in his lap. “Okay. has your father been around you or your mother at any point in the time he’s been away?”

“No. never!”

His angry tone got a reaction out of the other. “That’s good to hear next question”

The next few questions followed through with the ones he was asked the last time one of these people showed up at their house, asking if his mom has been abusing any drugs or alcohol of any kind or him, which were all answered with harsh no’s

“Alright good. Now i’d like to move on too some questions about you sakamoto-kun okay?”

Ryuji nodded looking at anything else but the case worker

“How have things been here at home? Have your mom and you been handling the change since your father left well?”

“It’s been fine...we’re happier now a lot happier” he answered. Hanamura hummed looking over to him “that’s good to here. I understand it was tough before i’m glad you both are doing better” his voice actually showed care in it,

He looked over to the other seeing a kind thoughtful expression on his face. “I hope no one around here has been causing issues for you both”

“There’s been a few. But nothing big just some bored house wives and their need for someone’s life to gossip about”

Hanamura scoffed a laugh rolling his eyes “oh their always such pains in the ass right? i remember them being just as bad when i was your age too, don’t worry they’ll move onto something else quick knowing how the city is”

“YEAH!. They always have someone to shit talk about it’s super annoying!!”

The other laughed again pushing up his glasses. “Give it time. I promise it all blow over soon, though a tip of advice from a pro. They get some sort of kick if you get upset over what they say”

Ryuji started a small cheeky laugh. “Their just a bunch of jerks with nothin’ to do but act better than us” hanamura hummed in agreement continuing on writing down his answers,

He fidgeted with his pen a bit before looking over to him with a serious look,

“Now...i know this might be a touchy subject to ask but it was the main reason i was sent out here” he sighed rubbing the back of his neck, “we heard about that situation with the teacher who got arrested this year. You and some other students got hurt by him i understand…”

He bit down on the inside of his cheek by the shere mention of...him, his hands balled into fists in his pockets as he let out a shaky breath “y-yeah? What about it the creep got what he deserved” 

“What happened to you wasn’t right ryuji. Now it’s my job to insure your well being is safe and fine-”

He didn’t even let hanamura finish before slamming his fist on the table. “YOU’RE NOT, You can’t, i won’t let you take me away from my mom!” he yelled fighting back tears, he can’t cry. He has to be strong

Strong for his mom. Strong for his friends,

Hanamura looked at him wide eyed. Ryuji glared hard at him any slight form of trust broken the second he started saying the same things every other case workers did,

“I won’t” hanamura told him. “I won’t take you away from your mom sakamoto, i talked to her before you came home. What i’m wanting to do is help you guys get YOU the help you need”

Ryuji scoffed rolling his eyes “that’s what people like you always say! Then you try and take me away from my mom, do you really think your ‘Helping’ when there’s nothing wrong anymore, ya’ll did nothing about my dad till you were told to CARE about us”

“...i’m sorry”

He sighed taking off his glasses a more worried expression on his face. “I know most people with the same jobline as me don’t listen or care about the things you and many others say, i hate it just as much as you do” hanamura explained running a hand through his hair, 

“But I want to help you get the therapy sessions you need. I'll make sure everything is covered for you guys, but I need you to agree. I won’t press you too but i believe it would be the best for your well being”

Therapy? “Isn’t that where crazy people go?....i’m not crazy”

“No. no it’s not that, it helps you work through depression anxiety trauma and much more sakamoto, and your far from crazy i promise” hanamura said,

“And My mom agreed to it?”

The other nodded slipping his glasses back onto his face, “she’s worried about you to y’know. I told her i can give you guys a few free sessions it’s not much but it’s all i can do right now”

Ryuji bit at the inside of his cheek again. If he was being honest it was scary, he has no idea what could happen going to therapy. It’s surely not the same as physical therapy

he doesn’t want another thing for his mom to judged by. Hearing people talk about how she has such an awful bad child like him, they’ll just get worse if he does they’ll make up how he’s finally gone off the deep end now,

“You don’t have to answer now. You can think it over for as long as you need but i will have to come back once it’s been past two weeks with no answer” he stood up pulling something out of his pocket handing to ryuji,

“You can call me and let me know when you have an answer” was all he said before going to tell his mom to come back in,

He stared down at the card in his hand. Simple with hanamura’s name and contact info nothing else,

Once ryuji’s mom returned back into the living room hanamura discussed more about how they were doing, asking if there’s anything they need help with and if she wouldn’t mind calling if something was up,

Mostly they talked about the whole therapy thing. His mom reminding him if he didn’t feel comfortable going she wouldn’t make him, hanamura explained more details about it and also gave a card to his mom

“That’s everything i’ve been asked to talk about. I’ll be back in two weeks for an answer, i hope you both have a nice day”

“I’ll see you out. Thank for your time and understanding hanamura-san”

Ryuji watched as the man left seeing his mom sigh in relief once the door closed,

It was quite. Ryuji didn’t know really what to say, for some reason he felt the need to say sorry but there’s nothing to be sorry for,

“Mom...do i have to go therapy?”

She looked back over towards him giving him a kind loving smile. “No. no sweetie unless you want to you don’t have too”

“Do you want me to go?”

She sat down next to him taking his hands in hers, she did that thing she does rubbing her fingers on the tops on his hands, he looked up seeing her face be one of worry and sadness

“I want you to be happy. I worry for you ryuji your my baby boy and i hate seeing you stay up late at night every night thinking something’s gonna happen to me or you”

“I believe hanamura-san had a point. It’s not good for you to keep this stuff in, i won’t press you to go but i want you to think about it okay?”

He looked down biting at his cheek again gripping his mom’s hands softly, “i’ll think about it...i promise”

**Author's Note:**

> this is an idea i've had for awhile, it's something. it's like a character study and also based on my idea of yosuke's job when he's older, 
> 
> i think ryuji would have a hard time having a case worker who actually wants to give him and his mom the help they need, knowing how many bad ones he had before they finally help with the issues with his shitty father,
> 
> and knowing yosuke he would be listening more then other social workers in all honesty, he's a very caring person and i know he'd want to help people in his future and i know he wouldn't go into police work and this is something i can see him doing a lot,
> 
> i did the math too so yosuke would be around the right age to have a job as a social worker during p5, i'd love to hear feedback on this!!! and hear what you guys think too!! thank you!


End file.
